


Red and Gold

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair's attempt to decorate the loft ends in disaster.





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Red and Gold** – due 11th Dec/revealed 12th Dec

**Red and Gold**  


Blair stood motionless in the centre of the loft’s living room, surveying the destruction surrounding him, his face a mask of hurt and misery. How could he have been so clumsy…so _stupid!_ Jim was going to go ballistic, he just knew it. And he would deserve every caustic reprimand and reproving glare his lover would surely level at him. 

He had only wanted to please Jim, but it had gone so wrong. When he had fetched Jim’s box of antique Christmas decorations up from the basement storage area, he had intended to trim the small tree he’d bought in order to celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple. He had been so excited, looking forward to seeing the expression on the big detective’s face when he got in from work. 

And then he had slipped on the hardwood floor as he crossed the room in his stocking feet, and the box had flown out of his hands to crash down beside him, scattering shards and splinters of red and gold all over the floor. It looked as if not one of the beautiful but so delicate baubles had survived intact, and he couldn’t prevent a few tears from escaping at the sight. 

Suddenly, however, he nearly jumped out of his skin when two powerful arms surrounded him, and he was gently turned around to meet Jim’s solicitous gaze. 

“Are you OK, babe?” the big sentinel asked worriedly. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“Oh Jim!” Blair sobbed. “I’m so sorry! I only wanted to decorate the loft for you, and look what I did? I’ve ruined everything!” 

Jim held him tightly for a few minutes until his young lover had cried himself out, and then he pushed him away just enough so that he could see the devastated face and mournful eyes peeking nervously up at him. 

“It’s OK, Chief, truly! I’m much more concerned about you than about a handful of decorations, baby. Yes, I admit I’ve had them a long time now, but I’ve never had the inclination to put them up before because they belonged to my mother, and she left them behind when she walked out on us. I’ve just never gotten around to giving them away, I guess. 

“So stop worrying, babe. And tell you what! Let’s go out this evening and choose some more, want to? Ones that’ll mean something special to both of us! And every year, we’ll add to them. How about it?” 

Blair’s face finally cleared, and the affection and gratitude in his eyes was plain to see. 

“Thanks, Jim. For not being mad at me, and for the lovely suggestion. I’d really enjoy picking out some new decorations with you, lover, but let me tidy up this mess first.” 

“I’ll help you, babe. And you know what? In a way all these shiny red and gold fragments are quite pretty, aren’t they? Sort of like a mosaic….” 

“If you say so, Jim! If you say so! Just don’t zone on them, OK?”  


\--------------------------------  



End file.
